1. Field
The invention relates to the field of wireless short range communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transmitter apparatus, such as a heart rate monitor, may communicate information, such as heart activity data, to a receiver apparatus, such as an exercise apparatus, over a wireless link. However, as there may be many transmitter apparatuses present in a gym, for example, it may be problematic to find out which transmitter apparatus wishes to be paired together with a specific receiver apparatus or which pair of a transmitter apparatus and a receiver apparatus should communicate with each other.